


Ultimate KilluGon Kink memes

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alpha Gon, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Clone Sex, Daddy/Son relationship, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Impregnation, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Killua, Oral Sex, Public Crossdresing, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Spit Kink, Squirting, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Gon, Trans Killua, Underage Prostitution, Underage Sex, Urination
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:18:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7316782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of the following stories are One-Shots including our sexy Killua and Gon!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ultimate KilluGon Kink memes

Night is a place were people can finally rest. A time which there is nothing but the calm sensations of resting. Where you can take a break of vigorous things that happen in the day.

All for the exception of Gon and Killua.

_"Ah, fuck! Fuck Gon!"_

These two children were currently staying at Gon's place. Instead of going to sleep like Killua planned, Gon found a way to twist that around. It ended up with Killua flipped on the bed, while Gon was pistoling inside of his ass. Gon sucked harshly on Killua's neck. Purple and blue blotches decorated Killua's neck.

"Ahhh...Killua's inside's feel so tight around my penis~" Gon grabbed Killua's hips and grinded his hips against his. Killua moaned in desperation. It felt so good! He wanted to be fucked into oblivion! He wanted this pleasure to last forever. He needed more. He needed Gon, He needed him so bad, Oh god he just wanted Gon to do this _forever and ever_ -

 His thoughts were interrupted by his shriek of pleasure.

"AHHHHH, GON~" Killua's eyes rolled back as Gon repeatedly thrust into his prostate." Gon! AH, Oh _Yesss~ Harder, Harder, HARDER!"_ Gon hips went faster, A consistency of slaps from the meeting of skin echoed in the room. Gon groaned at the feeling of bumpy walls wrapping around him. He could already feel the orgasm coming, and from the tightening of Killua, he was on the same page.

Gon ripped himself from Killua, a mewl of disapproval coming out of Killua. Before Killua could yell, Gon put Killua's leg over his shoulder and repositioned his penis with Killua's dripping hole. Gon grabbed Killua's chin and pulled his face towards him. Killua always looked so beautiful. His plump lips that he wanted to leave red and  bruising, those Ice cold eyes that only showed love and affection to him, and a body given from those in heaven. Gon smiled brightly at Killua, and thrust into him.

Killua threw his head back, toes curling to their limit. He let out a silent scream of ecstasy. Gon stilled and brought his lips to Killua's ears.

"My precious Killua."

And with that Gon continued thrusting into Killua. Killua screamed in pleasure. Gon's dick felt even deeper inside of him. Killua was surprised he couldn't see a bulge in his stomach. Gon was now moaning in Killua's ear.

"Ahh, Killua~ You feel so good! Oh God! I just wanna fuck Killua's ass until his stomach is full and fat with my cum!" Killua mewled and writhed under Gon. When Gon talked dirty, he always felt weak to the bone.

" S-same here! I want y-you to, _Oh fuuuck~_ ,to keep on fucking me until a-all I can think about is your cock shoved up my ass!"

Gon sucked on his fingers, rubbing and smearing saliva all over them. He took them out his mouth and shoved them in Killua's mouth. Killua tried moaning around them, but all that came out was a gurgled sound. Gon kept the fingers shoved down Killua's throat and licked the outer shell of Killua's ear.

Killua's ass didn't have any limits. His anus kept on constricting around Gon's dick. Gon felt his dick would rip off with how much Killua's ass was pulling on it. The coil in his stomach didn't help either. He knew he was coming soon, his stomach feeling tighter and tighter with every second.

He started working inside Killua as fast as he could. "Oh FUCK! Killua~ Killua I'm cumming, I'm gonna cum so hard! Take it all Killua~" Gon couldn't hold it anymore, he was on the edge.

"Ugh, Me too Gon! I'm gonna cum too! OH, Fill me Gon, FILL ME WITH YOUR CUM!" Killua reached down and spread his ass for Gon. "Here It comes! HERE IT COMES KILLUA!" Gon reached down and jacked Killua's dick as fast as he could.

"Gon! Gon! Gon! Gon! GON!"

Killua"s orgasm hit him like a freight train. An orgasm as big as an explosion overcame Killua. With his last amount of strength Killua screamed at the top of his lungs. Killua already knew he woke up the neighbors. He already knew there would be a phone call about him being disruptive. He already knew all this yet,

He didn't care.

Gon joined in on screaming his lungs out as cum burst out of his penis. Cum was slowly filling up Killua's ass until it started flooding. Gon gave a few more shallow thrusts as he rode out his orgasm. A few minutes passed by until Gon finally disconnected himself from Killua. He looked over and wasn't surprised to find Killua passed out. He looked at the mess they made, yet didn't have the energy to clean it up. He pulled the covers over them and gave one final kiss to Killua's forehead. He smiled and closed his eyes to snooze

_"My precious Killua."_

**Author's Note:**

> ....So yeah. Um...I guess that's it. I will update every Saturday and Sunday so do not worry about me not updating daily.
> 
> Leave comments about what you want me to write in each chapter.
> 
> And Don't forget about that Kudos buttons.
> 
> Until Next time, my loves!
> 
> -NikkiOra33


End file.
